


Who's Writing This?

by kdanielle123



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdanielle123/pseuds/kdanielle123
Summary: The reader and Bruce find out someone is working on a biography of him.  Neither of them are writing this, and Bruce didn't approve someone writing a biography of him.  Who's writing it then?





	Who's Writing This?

"Hey, sweetheart." Bruce says coming in with his laptop. I was sitting on our bed painting my nails. "I just received this email." He says laying the laptop on my lap. I quickly read the email from a publisher in Gotham. It said that they received a manuscript for a biography of Bruce, which is odd. Bruce stays to himself most of the time when it comes to the public. There shouldn't be a whole of private information that the public knows about. 

"What are you thinking?" I ask. He gives me a look. "I didn't send in the manuscript! I would ask you first, and you know that." 

"Had to make sure." 

"Who's to say this isn't a fake email address. One of our kids could be doing this." 

"I'm sure one of our kids is doing this, but this is a real email address. I ran it through the computer." 

"But why would they do this?"

"That's what I intend to find out." 

"Well, it's family dinner night, so everyone should be here tonight." 

"Exactly." Was all Bruce said before he left with his laptop. I sighed and finished painting my nails. I need to go help Alfred finish dinner. He doesn't say it, but family dinner night is almost too much for him since our family has grown so much. Dick is married with a baby on the way. Jason and Tim both have partners. And Damian just likes to eat a lot of food, especially food made by Alfred or me. Later that night, we were all sitting down and enjoying a steak and potato dinner, when Bruce decided to bring up the book. Bruce taps his glass to get everyone's attention. "Something has been brought to my attention." Everyone got quiet. "Someone in this room has sent in a manuscript for a biography about me." Silence. "And I'm not mad, but I want to know what kind of biography is going to be written about me." 

"Someone really had to go and ruin the surprise." Dick says under his breath. 

"What was that Dick?" I ask.

"It was supposed to be surprise." Kory, Dick's wife, says. 

"The biography was supposed to be a surprise?" Bruce asks.

"They aren't publishing it to the public. We paid them to make something for the two of you. Biography isn't the best way to explain it." 

"So, this isn't a biography that's being published?" I ask.

"No, it was something for the whole family." Dick says. 

"Me and Dick were talking one day that we might need a book to remember the good times." 

"That's actually really nice." I say. 

"It was Alfred's idea actually." Dick says. We all look at Alfred.

"I mentioned this before Madam (Y/L/N) joined the family."

"So, you've been working on this for a long time?" I ask turning to the two.

"There's not a whole lot of happy moments, but I think we've gotten enough for this book. Unless..." Dick says turning to Bruce. Bruce looked to be fidgeting a little.

"Bruce?" I ask as he stands up. 

"I've been planning this for a while now. I guess now is as good of a time as any." He says getting down on one knee. "(Y/N), I have known you for going on ten years now, and you have made me an extremely happy man. You took on four very different stepsons, who absolutely adore you. Yes, that includes Damian. It would be an honor if you would be my wife." I nodded my head not knowing what to say. Bruce looked relieved and excited all at the same time. We hugged as everyone clapped. 

"Thanks for ending the book Bruce. I still didn't know how to end it." Dick says taking a picture of us. Everyone laughed as we just enjoyed this rare moment of happiness. We may not know where we're heading, but we will be able to look back at these moments in our family book.


End file.
